


My Little Valentine

by pmsmalltits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom/sub, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face Slapping, Facials, Free Use, Girl next door, Hair-pulling, Legal Pedophilia, Lolicon, Name-Calling, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rough Sex, Sloppy, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmsmalltits/pseuds/pmsmalltits
Summary: A man gets a valentine from the girl next door.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	My Little Valentine

Just as the weather seemed to be changing for the better, a warm day gave way to a sudden snow storm one night in February. The thick sheet covering everything up and down the street forced a heavy sigh from me. As I sipped my coffee and stared out the window, Jessica comes up behind me with a warm hug and a kiss.

"Snow day?" She asks.

"I think so. If it's this bad down here, I doubt I'll even make it half way into town."

"That's too bad!" Jessica playfully pouts her lips. "I guess we'll just have to spend a little time with the twins down the road!"

"Hmm... It has been a couple of weeks." I say as I start mulling over what kind of toys we should bring for them. "What about the Bad Dragon, do you think Sammy's ready for-" I'm interrupted by the squeak of the mail slot, and the plop of a letter hitting the floor, followed by fading giggles. I pick it up, noticing that the pink envelope is a bit fuller than it should be. On the front, it's addressed to "Caine", obviously misspelled and the letters crooked. Intrigued, I open the envelope and pull out a piece of paper with a personally written note.

"Will you be my valanten? You maek me feel fery fuzzy in my pussy! From Katy McCormick"

Around the borders of the paper are some crayon drawings, one of them depicting a smiling man with a large penis, and a girl standing next to him with her mouth open, as well as a few other drawings of large penises, and a few hearts. I next pull out the other content of the envelope; a wadded up pair of little girl's cotton panties. I unfold them to see a repeating Hello Kitty pattern, and notice that the crotch appears to be a bit damp.

"What do you have there?" Jessica says as she walks up beside me.

"Check it out!" I say as I hand the note and envelope to her. Now that my hands are free, I pull the panties open, press my lips against the damp crotch, and inhale deeply. The delicious scent makes my mouth water. "Ohhh my God!" I yell before taking another long whiff. "You've got to smell these!" I hand them over to Jess, who has just finished reading the note. She does the same, and her reaction is just as excited.

"Wow! I'd say she has a crush on you!" Jess chuckled. She held out the panties in front of her to get a better look. "They're so cute too! These are definitely going in my collection." She brings them down and holds them against her backside. "Do you think they'll fit?" She says as she wiggles her ass at me.

"Just barely, but you know, if I catch you wearing them, they're just going to get torn off." I step closer to Jess, pressing her against the counter, and pinning the panties between her rear and my growing bulge. I reach my arms around her and grab at her breasts, pulling her back into me as I lock lips with her, and our tongues begin to dance. We kiss passionately for a few seconds before she pulls away.

"You know, there's a little girl around here who wants the attention you're giving me right now." Jess kisses me again. "And I know how much you like pigtails."

"Are you sure?" I say. "You want to come with me to meet her?"

"And get in between that monster cock and her poor little aching pussy? I'm not a sadist." She pulls out away from me, making sure to grab the panties as she starts to head upstairs. "Besides, I want to go claim the twins before the Johnsons get there."

"Alright sweetie. I'll head over now! Have fun!" I head to the foyer to grab my shoes and I'm out the door. I follow the little foot-prints in the snow heading to and from the porch down the sidewalk and around the fence. Just as I'm heading up to their door, I catch Mr. and Mrs. McCormick coming out.

"Hey Kane!" He says cheerfully. They're always the nicest people, even when they are in a rush, as they seemed to be right now. "I guess you got the note?"

"Sure did! I was just coming over to thank her."

"Fantastic! How about this weather, huh?"

"Yep. Doesn't look like I'm going to make it in today."

"Good thing!" Mr. McCormick says, "I'd hate to have to tow you out along with the other thousand people out there." He's rushing to put tools into the back of his truck, and his wife is gathering her things in the passenger side. As he finishes, he turns to say goodbye, but pauses a moment "You know, can you do me a solid? I don't like leaving Katie alone, but her babysitter is going to be a bit late. Do you think you could stay with her at least until the sitter arrives?"

"Oh! Sure thing!" I say.

"Great! Well, I gotta go. The sitter’s number is on the fridge. If you're going to stay longer, feel free to call her to let her know so she doesn't have to rush." He pulls himself into the driver’s seat, as his wife is already situated. "Mi casa es su casa!" He says.

"And have fun!" Says Ms. McCormick as the door shuts. She waves at me and winks in my direction as they drive off.

I ring the doorbell, and I immediately hear quick stomping from above me, and listen as it comes down the stairs and watch as a bright pink blur appears behind the frosted glass door. The knob turns and the door swings open to reveal a little girl, her brunette hair is up in cute, curly pig tails, tied off with pink bows to match her white and pink striped tank top and little pleated skirt. Her big hazel eyes got even bigger when she looked up to notice who I was.

"You must be Katie!" I said with a smile. Katie begins giggling while jumping up and down, but tries to hide her embarrassment by covering her face with her shirt, exposing her flat chest and tiny nipples to me. "Well? Are you going to let me in?" As soon as I say it, she grabs my hand and pulls me inside. I shut the door behind us.

"Did you like my valemtine?" Katie asks.

"Well sure I did! But it made me wonder, why such a cute girl like you would want me to be her valentine?"

"I see you sometimes from my room, and girls are always having fun with you, and my friends said you have the biggest pee-pee in the neighborhood!"

"Oh, really?" I feel flattered already. Most girls think I'm too rough, but Katie here thinks it looks like fun, not to mention the opinion of my size. "Which of your friends said that?"

"Sally and Morgan!" She says.

"Ahh yes... Well, they would know!" Sally and Morgan were two of the other girls that lived down the street, 8 and 10 respectively. They often come by and always ask for my 'Cream Filling'. "You said you see me from your room?" I say, to which she nods matter-of-factly. "Would you mind showing me?"

Katie pulls me by the hand up her stairs and to her room. All colors of the rainbow have landed squarely on the walls, the floor, the bed, and on all of the stuffed animals in the room. After a quick walk around her room, I take a look out her window across from her bed, and sure enough, my balcony and adjoining bedroom are in full view. I wonder how I never noticed before. "So, you watch me while I'm with other girls?" I say, and Katie nods. "What do you do while you're watching?"

"Pretend!" Katie says cheerfully. I raise an eyebrow and watch as she walks to the table next to her bed and pulls out a silicone dildo. I jump at the sight of this little girl holding this sex toy that almost looks half her size. She walks it over to a small plastic play table next to the window, and smacks the suction cup down in the center. She makes sure it's standing straight up before she climbs up onto the table and turns to face me, and then she proceeds to spit on it. I watch as she rolls her tongue around in her mouth, gathering as much as she can, and let it drool out of her mouth onto the tip of the sparkling rainbow covered silicone.

I continue watching in silence as she picks up her skirt, giving me a full view of her bare, hairless pussy. I'm so focused that I don't even notice my hand begin to massage the hard bulge in my pants. She spreads her labia with one hand. Her pink flesh is so small that at this distance, I can't even make out her little clit. She squats down, and presses her tight little opening against the mound of saliva collected at the top. My jaw drops as she begins sliding down, at great effort on her part.

"How old are you?" I say.

"Unf.. Th-This many!" Katie holds up a hand with all her fingers outstretched. 5?! This girl is 5 years old!? The youngest I'd ever been with was 7, and she didn't even know what a pussy was! My mind raced as I watched the silicone recede further into this little girls depths. Once she reaches the base, she starts pushing herself back off it, and before long, she's bouncing up and down and moaning in pleasure.

"You are just the cutest little slut I've ever seen." I say as I start to take off my shirt.

"W-ugh-what's a s-ssslut?"

"A slut is someone who wants to fuck everything in sight." I move closer to Katie. She's so short that even on this table, she's still about crotch height to me. "So, tell me, what do you want to do with this?" I pull my pants down to the floor, and allow my cock to flop out. It's already standing at its full length, and it almost hits Katie in the face. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in joy.

"A real pee-pee!" She said. "I want it in my pussy!" Katie wraps her little hands around my cock and starts to pull herself off the dildo.

"No!" I yell. I wind my hand back and open hand slap her in the face, making her release my cock and fall back down on the dildo. "I never said you could get up!"

"Owww!" Katie holds her face with both hands, and looks up at me, her eyes watering. Her lips pout for a moment, before gradually turning into a pleasurable smile. She brings one of her hands down between her legs, and begins rubbing her clit as she continues to bounce up and down on the dildo.

"That's better." I say as I start to rub my cock against her soft little cheeks. "Every time you do something wrong, I'm going to slap you like the little bitch you are." She nods in understanding, waiting for what to do next. "Okay, now take off your clothes."

Katie complies by pulling her shirt up over her head. It's a nice view from above of her adorable tiny nipples. Soft and pink, and just a little puffy, just how I like them. Then she begins to stand up to remove her skirt, to which she receives another slap to the other side of her face, and I push her down by her head, causing her to lose her footing. She slams down hard onto the dildo with a surprised yelp, but quickly positions herself back onto it. She then awkwardly pulls the skirt up her torso, having never done it that way before. After a few moments, the skirt is tossed to the side and Katie continues bouncing up and down.

I start feeling around her body. Her skin is warm to the touch, her pussy is wet, her chest is soft, and after I feel her lips, I lean in and lock mine to hers. I open wide and press my tongue into her mouth. It's so small and tastes like candy, and I don't know if it was the dildo, my slapping her, or the sight of my cock, but she seems to be salivating like a hungry dog. I pull myself away with a wet kiss and stand back up. I place the tip of my cock about an inch from her face.

Katie’s eyes look back and forth from my eyes to my shaft, not knowing what to do, but waiting patiently like a good girl. I comb my hands through her hair for a few moments before grabbing her pig tails and yanking them back forcefully. Katie lets out a yelp and I push the head in while her mouth is open. She says something in surprise, but it's completely muffled. I also notice that she's no longer bouncing on the dildo.

"Keep bouncing, whore!" I yell, and she receives another slap, which causes her teeth to contact the head of my cock. "And no biting!" Then I start slapping her over and over as long as I feel her teeth. As I continue, I notice that she is furiously rubbing her clit, and after about 8 hits, I notice her whole body begin to convulse. I pull away from her and watch as she presses her body as far onto the dildo as she can. Her fingers and toes curl, and she lets out a loud moan. Tears stream down her reddened face and her hands dance all over her body. After a few moments, relaxes in her spot and tries to catch her breath.

"Wha... What was that?" Katie asks.

"I think you just had an orgasm. Have you never had one before?"

"No." She continues feeling around her body for a few moments before she slowly starts bouncing again and says "More!"

"If you insist!" I reposition myself over her, pull her hair again, and she opens her mouth wide. I slide my cock in and start pressing further as she again begins bouncing. I grab her pigtails tight, and begin forcing her head back and forth. "Suck it, slut!" I command, and she complies. "Harder!" I watch as her cheeks go concave as I pull her head back, and force it forward again. "I said harder, suck it like you mean it, bitch!" After another smack, I grab her pigtails and yank her towards me, pressing the tip of my cock into the entrance of her throat. I feel her tonsils quiver and rub against me, and I continue onward.

Katie looks up at me with a confused look, and she tries to say something, but it only comes out a a muted squeal, the vibration transferred directly into my shaft. The feeling turns into a shiver up and down my spine. I reward her with a couple more slaps and continue further into her throat. She starts making squelching sounds and I feel her throat convulsing against me. Before long, I feel her button nose tickle my pubic hair. I pull harder on her pigtails, smashing her face against my pelvis. She gags a few times before she tries to pull off.

"No!" I yell with a loud smack. "Not until you stop gagging!" With each distinct feeling of her throat trying to push me out, I hit her again, until the feeling changes. Now it seems like my cock is being pulled into her throat. "Yeah. Swallow it like the dirty cockslut you are." A few more gulps and I pull the entire length out.

Katie gasps for air, completely exhausted, and my entire cock is covered in a thick layer of saliva. I wipe up some of the drool leaking from her mouth, and then begin rubbing my dripping cock all over Katie's face, giving her a chance to catch her breath.

"Do you want more?" I ask. Katie nods silently, looking up at me from behind my shaft. My hand meets her reddened face with a now wet slap. "Tell me what you want, whore!"

"Make me your cockslut!" She says through labored breaths, and she opens her mouth as wide as she can. Hearing the words from her 5 year old mouth is all the encouragement I need. I guide my glans onto her tongue, and then grab her by her hair and yank her into me. My cock slides all the way to the base in her throat and take a moment to reposition myself for better leverage. I take a few breaths and then begin fucking her throat as hard as I can.

Every time I pull out, strands of saliva come out with it, and when I press back in, I can feel it pooling around her mouth. It starts dripping down her chin and her neck, just as it flows over my balls. The sound of my balls slapping against her face echo off the walls as I ravage this little girls throat. She's no longer bouncing as much as being forced on and off of the dildo, and all the while, I can see her using one hand to spread her pussy, and the other to furiously rub her clit. I can feel myself getting closer. I start slapping her face with each stroke, much like a cowboy riding a horse.

I feel her throat starting to tense up, and I can see the signs from before. Her legs are spreading wider, and her tear soaked eyes are starting to dilate. Just in time. I pull my slick cock out and hold Katie’s mouth open with a thumb, while I pump my shaft with the other hand. My balls begin to shrivel, and my body starts shaking as a thick rope of cum shoots out. Because of my furious masturbating, it misses its mark, but lands across Katie's face. The milk-white color compliments her bright red cheeks and nose.

I make sure to aim the rest directly into her gaping mouth. She stares at me with one eye closed as I watch each shot. One hits the roof of her mouth before swirling around and gathering on her tonsils. Another lands on her tongue and slides down to gather with the rest. In a few seconds, her mouth is nearly completely full. Even though she shakes violently from her own shattering orgasm, she's a good girl and keeps my cum from leaking out. As my orgasm subsides, I squeeze the remaining cum into her and take a few steps away and watch her reaction.

Katie closes her mouth and I see her try to swallow, but her face turns sour, and suddenly a waterfall of cum flows from her mouth and drips down her chin, most of it flowing onto her chest, but some of it landing on the plastic table.

"Eww!" She says, to which I quickly start slapping her.

"I didn't give you that cum so you could spit it out!" I yell. "Sluts like you aren't allowed to spit. Lap it all back up and swallow it!" As soon as I stop hitting her, she gets to scooping it up with her hands and sucking it off her little fingers. "That's better." I say. After a few moments, she's gotten most of it from her chest and off of her face.

"There!" She says, showing me her mouth like a good little girl finishing her meal.

"Nope! There's still some on the table!" I say. She looks down and sees a few drops. She tries to pick it up with her fingers, but that doesn't seem to be helping. Then she looks at me, and starts rising off the dildo. The look she gives me doesn't look scared, but looks almost as if she wants me to slap her back down onto it. But I refrain. She pulls herself off the dildo, and climbs down from the table, gets on all fours, and begins licking the cum off of it.

I watch as she does this, and finally get a good look at her gaping little pussy. The juices dripping from it make my mouth water, and I notice that I'm still hard as rock. Once she's finished lapping up the remaining cum, she stands and faces me, giving me a big grin.

"What next?" She says.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to try pushing myself outside my comfort zone, specifically in regards to Dom/sub, name calling, slapping. I'm just not into it, and likely won't continue this story unless there's some overwhelming support for it.


End file.
